


Gross

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pee, Piss Play, Urolagnia, Watersports, human urinal, peeing, pissing, urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D8 ⋆⑅˚₊ watersports/piss play + urinal (urolagnia)“Do you, uh, can we shower together? So it’s quicker?”"Yeah, sure, hyung."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Kudos: 62





	Gross

**Author's Note:**

> I had some chili just now it was pretty good~
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none :p
> 
> ✧

Horny was an understatement. Aroused wasn’t quite the word. Excited definitely didn’t fit.

Jisung had been so busy lately, he hadn’t touched himself in weeks. He’s only ever gone a couple of days without doing it, really, but now it’s been almost a month. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about it. It was almost the only thing he thought about.

He would shower and look down at himself but he never had the timing right to do anything— another member had to get in right after him. He was never alone at the dorms anymore. With practicing day in and day out, rehearsing stages, filming music videos, and other content… He couldn’t get a break.

His mind was filled with dirty thoughts of the things he couldn’t do, the things he wanted so badly to do. One thing topped the list of disgusting things to try when he finally gets the chance to: piss. the only thing was he needed another person to do this. Of course, he could just pee on himself, or jerk himself off after pissing in his hand and all over himself, but he needed more than that. Way more than that.

Tonight, the day ran a little longer than expected.

“We still have to be up pretty early tomorrow,” Chan announces to the group when they get home after a long day, “so everyone who can, shower and get some rest. If everyone can’t shower tonight it’s fine,” he sounds so tired himself, “and if you have to go two at a time I don’t care. Just,” he yawns, “make sure you get some sleep.”

The leader's yawns trigger some of the others to yawn, too. They all separate and go to their respective rooms. Changbin was first in the bathroom for a shower.

༉‧₊˚✧

Changbin, Minho, and Felix had already taken their showers. Hyunjin and Jeongin passed out on their beds waiting for so long. That leaves Seungmin, Jisung, and Chan still awake.

“Um, Seungmin,” Jisung sheepishly calls out to the boy preparing his things for a shower.

“Yeah?”

“Do you, uh, can we shower together? So it’s quicker?”

He’s more nervous on the inside than he is showing on the outside. Jisung’s heart was pounding.

“Yeah, sure, hyung.”

It wasn’t so unusual for the boys to bathe in pairs. In fact, Minho and Felix had just come from showering together. But for Jisung right now it was different. He hoped that his mind would clear from the dirty thoughts before he stepped into the bathroom with Seungmin… Or he’d hope that he would help with his little problem.

They walk together to the bathroom, the walls were still warm and dripping with water from the steam of about ten minutes ago. Seungmin closes the door behind them then turns back around to see Jisung already undressing.

He swallows his pride and speaks.

“Seungmin… If you’re okay with it….Can you….”

He doesn’t want to finish the sentence. He holds onto the small bit of pride he has left. To ask one of his members, one of his best friends, for such a thing is too embarrassing. Something so disgusting…

“What?” Seungmin tilts his head like a confused puppy, “ What’s wrong?”

“Well…”

Jisung shuts his eyes tight so he doesn’t have to look at the boy when he makes the request.

“Can you pee on me?”

The four walls are silent. Seungmin takes two steps closer to stand in front of Jisung. Feeling him so close, Jisung slowly opens one eye and looks at him. He’s expecting the worse but—

“Okay.”

“What?”

Jisung opens both eyes now, in complete disbelief of what he’s hearing.

“I said okay,” Seungmin says setting his things down on the sink counter then undoes his belt. and jeans

“Really?!” Jisung sounds a little too excited. He clears his throat and calms down.

“But, um, it’s really gross isn’t it?” Jisung asks the younger boy, still not convinced he’s okay with this.

“Hehe,” he chuckles, “It’s alright, hyung. I've had to pee for a while now.”

Jisung’s eyes go wide again.

“Hurry and get naked, hyung.”

His body moves before his mind can even process what’s happening. Seungmin, one his closest friends-- his bandmate— just agreed to pee on him.

Jisung quickly undresses as he’s told and drops to his knees in front of Seungmin. He was finished undressing now himself. His cock was still soft but still so good looking. It made Jisung’s mouth water. In the back of his mind, he’s cursing himself for being so disgusting. He’s practically drooling from Seungmin’s dick and from knowing his seconds away from being pissed on. He wants to slap himself for being so filthy but that's something for another time.

Seungmin steps closer, holding his cock in his hand. With his free hand, he grabs Jisung’s chin and holds his face still. Then it starts.

A stream of warm piss hits his face just below his nose. Jisung’s mouth involuntarily opens, begging to taste it.

Seungmin aims lower to fill the empty cavern. The sound of the filling pool of piss in Jisung’s mouth bounces of the white tile walls and echos in their ears. His mouth overflows with the slightly yellow liquid and spills over onto his chin.

The sight was so beautiful yet so dirty. A boy with his hair a mess from a hard day, fully naked and on his knees, mouth full of piss that dribbled down his plump lips and onto his chin and chest. His eyes were too full of lust and his expression was sensual.

When Seungmin’s done, his hand leaves Jisung’s face and he watches as the boy takes a few swallows to drink all the piss.

They share awkward eye contact. Jisung can. feel his face heating up by the second.

Seungmin looks down at the boy, a little lower, and can see how hard his cock has grown.

“We should,” he says then gestures to the shower beside them, “probably get clean up now.”

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> pt 2 later this month? :p
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
